The Ability to Remember
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: Max and Alec find themselves at a Mental Institution with no former memory of themselves. Will their memories return before danger finds them.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Max/Alec Logan/Asha**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama/Angst**

**Summury: The two X5s end up at a Mental Institution with no memory of their lives before a horrible accident. Will they get their memories back before trouble find them.**

* * *

Dr. Jacobs Brooks looked up when the four night guards dragged in the two young adults who had made an attempt to escape the Brooks Mental Institution. He shot them a frown, as the guards threw them down roughly to the floor. The male quickly went protective of the female as Brooks came up to their sides. Never in all the years since the Pulse had he seen two individuals so different from each other, be so compatible towards each other. They did get into heated arguments a lot, but they tended to be calmer when they were around each other than they did when they were apart.

"Trying to run again?" he asked them, as he came up closer to them. "You know that it's not possible. We are here to help you, but can't do that if you run away. Now Alec, Max, we are only here to help you." The two looked up at him and both shook their heads. "Take them to isolation. Keep an extra watch over the both of them. I don't want them to make another run for a while."

"Yes, Sir," the guards said, as they began to drag the two towards isolation. "Behave." They then threw the two into the small padded isolation room and locked the door behind them. "Nighty, night." They left leaving them alone inside the pitch dark room.

"You okay, Maxie?" Alec asked her, as he leaned back on the padded wall, and watched as Max began to pace the very small room. "There's no way out beside that door and you know that." Even though there was no light, he could see her every movement.

"Yeah, I know," Max said, as she went over to sit next to Alec. "At least it's not as bad as the other place. That isolation was horrible. They did rotten things to everybody there."

"I know." Alec slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Wonder when we're going to get back our memories? Dr. Brooks isn't all that keen on letting us go out and try to find out who we were before we came here. He might know something that he's not telling us."

"We could sneak out of here and look at our files." Alec shook his head and smiled. "What it seems like a fun idea?" She rested her head against Alec's shoulder. "You have got to wonder what we did when we were on the outside. What kind of jobs we had?"

"I bet I was a bike messenger," Alec said, only to get an elbow to the ribs from Max. "It's a job. Plus I could get through all the sectors with the pass that they have."

"Sounds like a good enough job." Alec then looked up as the guard walked by. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Alec followed Max to the door where she popped the lock and they soon were in the dim lighted hall way. "I think it's this way." It didn't take them long to locate the filing room and to find their files. "Hey, it says that I'm an X5. What's that?"

"I have no idea," Max said, as she looked at his file. "But I'm one too. Must have something to do with the bar codes on our necks." She then froze at a note. 'Contact Ames White. These are people he needs to take care of.' "We got to get out of here, White's coming."

"White's coming?" Alec froze for a second, then chuckled. "I don't mean to be an idiot here, but who's White."

"Somebody very bad." Max slammed her file shut. "This doesn't make sense. How can we not remember who we are, but I know that White is a bad guy."

"Maybe we've come across him before."

"What are you doing in here?" The two transgenics looked up at the guard and Max smiled. "What are you smirking at?"

"You," Max said, as she looked at him. "You're in my way."

"You're not leaving here." He pulled out his night stick and the two smiled at him. "Put your hands on the top of your head."

"Okay." Max did as she was told only to have Alec blur at the man. He knocked him down and dropped him to the floor gently. "Let's go." They headed off down the hallway only to pause, when they spotted more guards coming. "More guards. Come on." They took off to find a place to hide.

The two transgenetics slipped into an office as the guards rushed past them and they both chuckled. "Having fun?" a voice called out to them, and they spun around to face Alicia Hanson, their Shrink. "Playing with the guards?"

"What are you doing here so late?" Max asked her, as she looked around for a way out and found none. "Don't you have a family or something to go home to?"

"No, I don't. My Kyle was taken from me," Alicia said, as she looked over at them. "Why don't you both have a seat before you get into trouble for breaking out of Isolation."

"Okay," Alec said, as he sat down on the couch and pulled Max with him, as the guards stopped in front of the door. "So, how ya been Doc?"

"I've been good. Have you guys tried to keep out of trouble?" They slowly shook their heads no." "I thought so. You need to work on that. You can't go back to the outside world if you're going to attack everybody who offends you."

"The guards are idiots and so is Dr. Brooks."

"So I've been told. But you can't go around trying to run away, breaking out of isolation, and into the record room. Those are really big no-no's. Now go back to your rooms. I'll talk to you later. Hopefully, I can talk to Dr. Brooks so that he doesn't go all drug crazy on you guys and put you under completely."

"Thank you," Alec said, as they slipped out of the door and headed for their rooms. They slid inside of Alec's room and slid into the two bunks there. The moment their heads hit the pillows, they were asleep.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**TBC**

**What do you think? Like? Hate?**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another new chapter. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Alicia found the X5s sparing in the middle of the empty cafeteria the next morning. "What are you doing?" she asked them, as she came up to them. Alec soon had Max in a tight hold with both of her arms pinned to her chest. "Alec? Max?" 

"One second," Alec called out to her, as he jumped back, as Max swung out at him. Alec ended up next to Alicia with a smile on his face. "I knew she was going to do that."

"How?" Alicia asked, crossing her arms over her chest, causing the male X5 to shot a glance over at her. "You don't even remember who you are. How can you remember complicated Martial Arts?"

"It's training," Max replied, as she looked over at Alicia. "We used to do it daily. It was part of our routine."

"Routine? Like what in the army? You guys look like army recruits but you're too good to be in the army. Plus we ran your mug shots through and didn't get any response from the army. So we know that you're not from the army or any of the other fine guards."

"We were just having fun, and it seems that I kinda pissed off Max this morning," Alec pointed out, as he rubbed a sore spot on his arm. "So I figured we could use this empty space to use off some of our stored up energy. I figured we couldn't get into all that much trouble for it."

"Oh, I think you might," a voice called out from behind them, and they spun around to face Dr. Brooks and another man. "It seems that Max has a guest."

Alicia watched the X5s's faces as they looked over at the man with Dr. Brooks and they looked over at him. Nothing clicked in their eyes, no signs of recognition at all. "Max, it's me," the man began, as he took a step towards them. "It's Logan." He reached out for her arm only to have her automatically snap it back away from him, eying his gloved hands. "It's okay. Max." She moved back away from him and slammed into Alec. Her fellow X5 placed a hand protectively on her arm as he looked over at the man in glassed and spiked hair. "Alec?"

"Sir," Alec countered as he shot him a smile. "It's been a long morning, and we're running late for our Physic Evacuation. Can we be dismissed? The good Doctor doesn't like it when we are late."

"Of course, we can do this another time, when Max feels more comfortable around Mr. Cale," Dr. Brooks replied, with a smile to Logan. "You are dismissed." They both turned and jogged out of the room. "That is very odd, don't you think, Doctor?"

"Why is it odd?" Logan asked, as he watched the two X5s slowly vanish through the door and he then turn his attention back to the two doctors. "Odd how?"

"Because I'm their Psychiatrist, and if they were running late, then I guess I am as well," Alicia began as she shot them a smile. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me. I have patients to see." She then left them and exited the room. She wasn't a foot away when she heard Logan's raised voice.

"How can they not remember who they are?" he asked Brooks, causing Alicia to inch back towards the door. "They are genetically enhanced humans. They aren't supposed to be brought down by simply things. They can run faster than most things, leap between buildings, and snap your arm in half. How can they not remember who they are?"

"We still don't understand how they have amnesia, Mr. Cale," Dr. Brooks began, as he turned to face him. "I've tried tests on both of them. They've remembered some things from their lives, but not enough for me to release them."

"I don't want you to release them both. I only wanted you to release Max. Alec was the one who got her into this mess in the first place. He's always the one who's getting her into trouble."

"Well, all I can do is keep working on them. Maybe I can get them so that they won't be so connected to each other. You can come and work more with Max so that you can befriend you some more. Other than that, I don't see how you're ever going to be able to take her home and away from Alec at this time. They've grown too attached to each other during their short time here."

"I noticed that." Logan then let out a loud sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Brooks." He then headed out the door, only to slam into Alicia. "I thought you had to do their evaluation?"

"I was looking for them," she said, as she looked up at him. "It seems that they weren't were they were supposed to be."

"Really?" Logan asked, as he looked down at her. "Why don't I believe you?"

The sound of contact, brought their attention to the left to see a body sliding across the floor. Max slammed hard into the wall and turned to face a large man dressed in all white. "Paul?" Alicia called out to him, as she started towards him, in tow. "Paul."

"He's not in his right mind, Doc," Alec called out to her, as he rushed up to Max's side, and quickly helped her to her feet. "We were waiting for you when he came in and told us that we had to die. We didn't belong here anymore. His eyes then turned all red and he went all kill spree on Max. He then threw her through a wall."

"Paul?" Alicia called out to the man, as she went up to his side. "Can you hear me? Paul?" He swung out and hit her in the chest, sending her to the floor. "Guess not."

"You all will die. I've come to kill the transgenics."

"What did we do now to piss you off?" Alec asked him, as he and Max quickly moved over to Alicia's side and quickly helped her sit up. "Are you okay, Doc?" She slowly nodded yes, as she kept her eyes on Mark, her eyes wide in fear. "Doc?"

"He just hit me, like I wasn't there," she muttered, as she looked over at Paul, who started to walk towards them. "Oh, God, he's coming back to finish me off."

"No, we won't let him," Alec said, as he put a hand on her arm. "We'll protect you." He swiftly got to his feet and moved to stand between Paul and Max and Alicia. "Paul, you need to stand down. You can't go around hurting people. That's not nice. It's against the rules here. Don't you remember that."

"You can't hurt me, Alec. I'll crush you." He grabbed onto Alec's arm and threw him aside before Alec realized what he was doing.

"Alec!" Alicia cried out, as she and Max watched him landed hard against the brick wall. "Oh, God, he's not getting up." Alicia's attention then went back to Paul. "Paul, stop what you're doing."

"They have to die," Paul yelled, as he moved towards Max. "They have to die. They don't deserve to live."

"What gives you the right to choose that?" Alicia slowly got to her feet and stood between Max and Paul, as Max made her way over to Alec's side. Max hunched down next to Alec and he opened his eyes to her. She let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding as she knelt down next to him, and quicky helped him sit up. "They are people. They have lives."

Paul stopped and looked at her. "Does it look like I care?" He swung at her, only to have her knocked down by Logan. "Hey, that's not fair. You have no right to do that. I was just paying nice with the doctor."

"Yeah right," Alec called out from behind Paul, causing him to spin around to face the two X5s, who stood in defensive positions behind him. "How come I don't believe you very much." He ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about us. We don't break that easy." Paul growled at them as he lunged at them. "Ready Max." She nodded as she pulled out a sheet. They quickly blurred around him and tied the ends around him. He soon couldn't move. "Sorry pal, but we couldn't let you hurt anybody else. We can heal, but the others probably can't bounce off the walls like we can."

Two security guards came up with Dr. Brooks and looked up at Max and Alec who were kneeling on Paul who was tied up in the sheet. "It's okay," Alicia called out, as Logan helped her to her feet. "Paul snapped. They took him down before he harmed any other patients."

"That still doesn't give them the right to attack another patient here." Brooks quickly made his way over to Paul's side and the X5s moved away. Alec placed his arm around Max's arm as they backed away. Logan watched them carefully, as they came up beside him, watching Paul, their eyes watching every movement to the detail. "Paul, do you remember where you are at?"

"I'm here to take care of them," Paul answered, as he looked over at Max and Alec. "It's what I was told to do. To take care of them. It's my job."

"Let's get him back to his room and get him settled him in. I'm sure it's just that it's his medicines that are off." The guards then started to help Paul to his feet and he struggled against him. "Paul, behave. We're trying to help you."

"Yeah, it's his medicines that's making him go nuts upstairs," Alec whispered to Max, as they walked past them. "It's more than that." Max nodded as she watched as the guards struggled to keep their hold on Paul. "There's something horrible wrong with that man."

"Dr. Alicia, take them to their session now," Brooks snapped, causing her to jump. "And Mr. Cale, please escort yourself out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course," Logan said, as he headed down the hallway towards the door, passed the X5s who gave him a curious look. "Tomorrow, Doctor." Then he was gone.

"Come on," Alicia said to Alec and Max, as she reached out and touched their arms. "We need to do our session. Dr. Brooks needs to take care of Paul and he doesn't need to have us disrupting him." Alec and Max nodded as they followed her down the hallway and towards her office.

**

* * *

**

TBC

**What did you think? Do you remember the guys with the red eyes?**

**Please Review and tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, another chapter up. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews and those for have read this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Okay, I'm totally not happy here anymore," Alec announced, as he threw himself down on the couch in Alicia's office the moment they entered it. Max sat down on the other end at his feet while Alicia took the chair across from him. "We got people coming to see us that we don't remember us who seem to know us and people with red eyes attacking us."

"Red eyes we've done before," Max said, as she looked over at him, as she moved into a more comfortable position. "Or I've fought them before. They are hard to take down." She rubbed her arms were she was sore from hitting the wall. "So Doctor Alicia what can you tell us about ourselves?"

"What do you want to know?" Alicia asked as she looked at the two X5s in front of her, with a curious look in her eyes. "I can tell you all that I know."

"What happened?"

"You mean about the accident?" The X5s nodded as Max moved closer to Alec's side. "I can only tell you what I saw."

"How bad was it?" Max asked with a touch of fear in her voice, as she clutched her hands together. "I sometimes have flashing images of fire but nothing else."

"From what I understand, you guys were coming back from a mission of some sorts for 'Eyes Only'," Alicia began, as she took out a folder. "You were being chased by a team of elite fighters from a group called Familiars. You were badly beaten when you arrived here after they fixed you up at the local hospital. You had no memory of who you were, no identification what so ever, nothing. So we kept you."

"How did Logie find us?" Alec asked, as he ran a hand through Max's hair, causing her to smile, as she gently nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "I mean, if we didn't know who we were and you didn't know. How did he find us?"

"Well it seems that since we ran your faces through Missing Persons, he noticed Max's picture and contacted Dr. Brooks to see what it would take to get her out of her."

"And me alone. Of course. He's never like me." Max patted his arm, as she turned to face Alicia. "I know, I know. Leave him. Logan's a nice guy. He's done so much for us."

Alicia let out a small chuckle as she looked over at them. "I see some of your memories are coming back to you." She tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably. "Alec, you don't really have a strong bond with Logan do you?"

'Not really," Alec said, as he looked down at Max. "I'm only know Logan through Max."

"Max, are you okay?" Alicia called out to her, as she looked over at her, causing Alec to shoot a glance down at his fellow X5 to see that she had gone pale. "Max?"

"Max," Alec called out to her, as he moved into a better position next to her. "Max?" He shook her arm and soon found himself on the floor with her on his chest with her hand on his throat. "Oh, this can't be good. Max, stop." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alicia get up to help, but he put out a hand to stop her. "No, don't, I can handle her. Go get help." Alicia nodded and left the room. "Let's just hope that I know what I'm doing, or at least remember what I'm doing."

"What do you think you might try to do, 494?" Max asked, as she looked down at him.

"Oh, nothing much," he answered, as he grabbed onto her wrists and rolled them over, so that she was pinned under him. "Okay, 452, we gotta talk. Seems that you have regressed to your Manticore days and we really don't want that." She bucked again to try to get her off to him, rolled her onto her stomach, and he quickly pulled her into his arms. "Okay, Max. Let's do a quick history lesson. You and your bunk mates. Escaped in '09. You hooked up with Logan, after you got separated from them and wanted to get back with them. You then went back to Manticore to take it down but that didn't work, and got capture. You were shot by your younger clone. Zack gave you his heart to save you. You were at Manticore for a couple of months, and that's where you meet me. I'm Ben's clone. You escaped and fled to Logan only to find out the Blond Bitch Renfro had put a virus in you to kill 'Eyes Only' who is Logan. So you went back to get it from her to find out that she was burning Manticore. So being the good person that you are, you released everybody." He then watched as Max's eyes began to roll in the back of her head and he caught her as she fainted. "Okay, never thought that was going to happen."

The sound of heels brought his attention to the door where he saw Alicia with a guard. "What happened?" she called out, as she rushed over to check on Max. "What did you do to here?"

"He told me the truth?" Max whispered, as she looked up at Alec, as she slowly sat up with Alec's help. "Helped me remember some major stuff that I kinda forgot." She reached out and touched the back of his head. "Did I hurt you?" He shook his head no. "I'm sorry if I did. As I was sitting there, all I could think about was getting chased by Familiars and our training exercises. Then I guess I just snapped. I'm so sorry, Alec. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, Max," he said, as he looked over at the guards. "I'll be okay. You remember anything else about the night of the accident."

"Kinda." She moved over to sit back down on the couch and he followed her. "We were in serious trouble. We couldn't loose them on the open road so we ditched the truck and went into the forest hoping that we could use our training to loose them in the forest. It didn't work." She then shivered, and wrapped her arms around her waist. "We ended up having to fight them, hand to hand. It was harsh combat. They are to fight."

"They're hard to even shot," Alec muttered, causing Alicia to look over at him. "What? It's the truth." He ran a hand through her hair. "Trust us, Doc, when you come across some, you'll see what we mean."

"Let's hope that never happens, Alec," Max said, as she put a hand on his knee. "I remember fighting White. But I don't remember getting the upper hand on the fight. I remember telling CeCe and Biggs to get the others out of there, that we would watch their backs. Then all when black. The next thing I remember is waking up here and fighting Brooks and Alec coming to my rescue."

"That was fun," Alicia said, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Dr. Brooks still doesn't trust the two of you. I don't know how you guys exactly got here, but the accident report said that you guys were brought here from a hospital."

"A hospital?"

"That's all it said. I have no idea."

"White didn't do this," Max said as she got to her feet. "He would have kept us."

"Why?"

"Max is too valuable to him to let go," Alec answered as he watched her began to pace in front of the windows. "Way to valuable. Is there any way you can see what they did to us at the hospital?"

"I can see." She then got to her feet and headed for the door. "I need to make my other rounds. "I need for you two to try to stay out of trouble. Can you do that?"

"We'll try, Ma'am," Alec said, as he looked over at her, as he got up and went over to stand next to Max's side. "We'll try our best. We'll probably go back to our room and get some sleep."

"That'll be best." Then she was gone.

"Come on, Max. Let's go try to nap. Maybe that'll help us remember stuff." They then headed off to their room to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Dr. Brooks peered in on the two X5s to see that they were sleeping in their room but they weren't having good dreams.

"_**How did they were so fast?" Biggs asked, as they were thrown to the side of the truck as it was slam in the side by the other truck. Alec struggled for control of the truck. "I know we pissed them off, but why are they after us."**_

"_**Oh, I can of a few hundred reasons," Alec answered, as he shot Max a look, as she held a wounded CeCe close to her side. "We just got to keep them off of us. How is she doing?"**_

"_**She's got a pretty bad shoulder wound and bad side wound," Max reported, as the truck swerved again and she was threw into Alec's lap. "You all right?" She was making reference to his small chest wound he had taken when he had went back after CeCe had gone down. Max done her best to keep Biggs from going back as well, Biggs had a slight concussion and wouldn't have done any good in a fight. They had three other Xs in their command right now to take care of. They weren't physically hurt, but were too shell shocked to fight.**_

"_**I've been better," Alec muttered, as he put a hand over hers that was on his knee. "Don't worry, Max, I'm sure when this is all over, we can chew Logan's butt off. He's the one who gave us faulty information." He let out a small gasp of pain and Max's eyes came up quickly to connect with his. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I've have worse."**_

"_**I know," Max said, as she looked down at CeCe to see that her face had turned paler. "We have to get back to TC. I don't know how much longer she can make it without treatment. Damn those Familiars. I'm really not liking White right now."**_

"_**Oh, he seemed to really like you, Maxie," Biggs called out to them, causing Max to shoot him a glare. "Because it seems he's always trying to capture you."**_

"_**Biggs, can it," Alec called out to his fellow X5 as the truck hit their causing theirs to slid off the road. "Hang on." They came to a stop in a shallow ditch. "Okay we got two options. Continue trying to drive, or loose them in the forest?"**_

"_**Forest," Max said, as she opened the door, and started to help CeCe out through the door. "We can use our speed and our skills. We were trained in forests like these outside of Manticore. We may have an upper hand to these guys."**_

"_**Not much," Biggs said, as he looked over at her, as he and Alec gathered up their weapons and some medical supplies. "Okay, let's tread on."**_

"_**Tread on?" Alec asked, as they headed off. The three Xs kept up behind them, keeping their eyes peeled for any danger that could be lurking in the shadows. "Who says that?"**_

"_**He does," CeCe said softly, as she leaned up against Max. "He's quirky like that." Max shot a glance over at Alec as he came over to her side. "It sometimes gets on my nerves."**_

"_**Alec does the same thing," Max whispered to her, as he moved closer to her side and placed a knife in her hand and a gun in CeCe's free hand. "Thanks."**_

"_**You're welcome," he whispered. "I always try to be a pain in the butt. We'll take point."**_

_**About half an hour of walking, an eerie voice called them to a stop. "There you are, 452," a voice called out. Alec turned around to face Ames White and a group of his Familiars. Biggs came up to his side as they walked up behind CeCe and Max, who had stepped in front of CeCe. "Hello, 494."**_

"_**White," Alec said to him, as he came up beside Max's side, and Biggs came up and pulled CeCe back away from them. "What are you doing here?"**_

"_**I came here for Max?" White answered as he looked over at Max, not really paying all that much attention to the other X5s.**_

"_**Really, I could never have guessed." A small smile crossed Max's face as she watched anger fill White's face. "You just have this thing for her, don't ya?"**_

"_**Shut up, 494." Alec smirked as he moved closer to Max's side and she looked up at him when he gently touched her back. "We're only here for 452. The rest of you can go."**_

"_**Oh, I don't think so," Alec growled, as he slid an arm around Max's waist and pulled her back into him. "If we're going to go, Miss 452 is going to come with us."**_

"_**I don't think so." The familiars then started to inch closer to them. "Will just simply have to take her from you."**_

"_**Biggs, take CeCe and the others and run," Max ordered them, as she turned to face White. "We can handle them."**_

"_**Okay," Biggs said, knowing that he couldn't win the argument with Max. He then pulled CeCe away and they blurred away, followed by the others.**_

"_**That was brave of you, 452, sending you backup away," White sneered, as he watched the X5s blur away before turning his attention back onto Max and Alec. "Because you could have used their help."**_

"_**We can take your flunkies any day, White," Max snapped, as she looked over at White. He shot her a smile, as he looked over at White. "You had no right to attack us."**_

"_**Let's just fight and get this over with, 452."**_

"_**Bring it." Max jumped forward and slammed a kick into White's chest sending him back into one of his familiars as Alec attacked some to her left. "I thought you were good, White. Seems you got a bit rusty, since we last fought." White swung at her, catching her on the side of her head and she went down hard. Alec looked over at her and she saw concern in his eyes. "Okay, maybe you're not that rusty." She slammed a kick into his knee that sent him to the ground and jumped to her feet. "As fun as fighting you is, White, we don't have time. We have to jet."**_

"_**You're not getting away that easy." White lashed out at her, knocking her to the ground. Max let out a moan, as she gasped, as the air was knocked from her lungs. "We're not done." Before he could get close to her, he was knocked to the ground, by Alec.**_

"_**She said we gotta go, White," Alec said, as he moved over him, to help Max up. "You okay?" She slowly nodded as she caught her breath. "Come on. We gotta jet." They then blurred off into the forest. Leaving the familiars behind. "That was way to close."**_

"_**Way to close." They started to run again when they were taken done by a series of tazers. "But not close." She looked over to see Alec fall. "Alec."**_

Max woke up straight in her bed and let out a scream. "Alec!" she cried out, as she struggled to catch her breath and she ran a shaky hand through her hand. She shot a glance over to see that Alec was not moving on his bed. "Alec!" She blurred over to his side and shook his arm. "494!" She rolled him onto his back and bent over his chest to check to see if he was breathing and let out a sigh of relief when she found out that he was. "Thank god. Alec, wake up. Please wake up."

Max let out a gasp, as his arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him, and she looked up into his eyes. "Please tell me you had the same nightmare that I did?" he asked, in a soft voice. His eyes were full of pain and concern. "Because I really don't want to have to remember that whole thing again."

"I think so." She reached out and touched the side of his face. "I woke up right after being shot by a tazer." Alec let out a small groan and closed his eyes. "That's when you woke up. You don't remember anything after that. Not the hospital?" He shook his head no. "Maybe it'll still come to us." She moved off of his chest and he slowly sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room. "You tackled White." That got a small smile from him. "I just hope Biggs and CeCe got those three back to TC okay. CeCe was hurt pretty bad."

"I'm sure that they did okay," He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. "Don't worry, we'll be okay. We'll get through this."

"I know." She rested her head on his head as the door to their room opened and Alicia and Dr. Brooks rushed in. "Can we help you guys?"

"We heard screaming," Alicia said, as she came up to check them. "Are you guys okay?"

"We dreamt about before the accident," Alec answered her, as he looked over at Brooks. "We got hit by tazers and that's what woke us up."

"Ooh, that couldn't have been nice."

"No, it wasn't." Brooks shot them a glance as he turned and left the room. "Hey, Doc, can we ask you a question. We got attacked by other people then the ones we thought we were fighting. Can you help us figure out who?"

"I can try," Alicia said, as she looked up at the two X5s, who looked tired. "You guys look like crap. Try to get some more sleep."

"We'll try," Alec said, as he looked down at Max. "Night."

"Night, my loyal and favorite X5s," Alicia called out with a smile as she shut the door behind her.

"I'm afraid to close my eyes because of what I may find there," Max whispered to Alec, as soon as Alicia was gone.

"Don't worry, Max, I'm here," Alec whispered back, as he pulled her closer to him. "You can even sleep with me if you want." He laid back down on his bed and patted the space next to her. "I promise not to bite."

"I don't think Dr. Brooks would approve of that." But a small feral smile crossed her face as she moved closer to his side and slide under the covers. "But I really don't care what he thinks." Alec slid an arm around her waist and she curled up into his side. "I just don't want to have nightmares tonight."

"I know the feeling," Alec replied, as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "Sleep well Max. I'll be here." They then slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another new chapter up. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Max woke up early the next morning to find herself shaking in Alec's arms. "Easy," he whispered to her, and she shivered. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, as she stared out at the wall in front of her. "Did you get any sleep?" Max didn't move, not wanting to, knowing that Dr. Brooks would surely yell at them and she knew that Logan would be coming around today to talk to her again.

"Yeah, a little. Max, we need to get up. See if Dr. Alicia found out anything." Max sat up and her body screamed out for the warmth it lost. Alec moved up so that he was next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be okay, Alec," she said, as she looked over at him, with a small smile. "Maybe we can learn more about the others today. If we learn more about them, maybe more of our memories will come back to us."

"Right, so let's so see if Miss Alicia is in yet."

"Yeah, let's go see." They got up, quickly changed into clean clothes, that consisted of matching gray pants, white T-shirts, and shoes. "Come on." They then headed out into the hallway to find the lights out. "Okay, where's the guard?"

Max shot a glance down the hallway to see the guard station empty and her steps stopped. "That's odd. They're never gone from that station." She turned to look towards the other end of the hallway and froze when she saw a figure heading towards them. "Alec, um, Paul's out."

"Max, that's not funny," Alec said, as he turned to face her and came face to face with Paul. "Hi, Paul." Paul slammed a fist into the X5s' chest sending him to the floor. "Guess you're not happy to see us."

"You two got me into trouble," Paul yelled, as he lunged for Max, but she quickly moved away from him, putting much needed space between them. "Dr. Brooks put me on more meds."

"Paul, you threw Max across the lunch room," Alec remind him, as he got to his feet. "Don't you remember?" Paul shook his head as he glared at Max and Alec, they could see the anger growing in his eyes. "Paul, do you know what happened to the guards?"

"I took care of them," Paul answered with a smirk, as he looked at the two X5s. "They weren't too much of a hassle."

"They weren't too much of a hassle. I'm not following your train of thought right not Paul. Care to tell us what you were thinking." Alec moved over so that he was standing nearer Max. "Cause this isn't making much sense to us."

"Oh, come on," Paul sneered, as he looked over at Max, and Alec shot him a harsh glare. "I just wanted to play with Max."

"That's not going to happen, pal. You and I both know that." Alec crossed his arms over his chest and Paul growled at them. "So come on Pal. Tell us what really happened here."

"Do I really have to talk to your stupid self?"

Alec shot Max a smirk. "Yeah, you really do, because we're the ones who are standing between the you and the door."

"Oh, what do you think I'm scared of you two?" Paul laughed and moved forward, causing the two X5s to go into defensive stances. "Ah, how cute. You don't even know how to fight."

"But it in our genes, genius," Max said, as she looked up at him. "We don't have to remember how to fight, we just fight. We are trained soldiers. It's what we were trained to do."

"Why don't we test that theory." Paul launched himself at Max, slamming a kick into her chest. She went down onto the floor, but quickly got her legs up around his and soon he was down on the floor with a thud and she was back on her feet.

"Well, Paulie, I'm guessing, our theory is correct," Alec smirked, as he moved up behind Max and she shot him a glanced as he placed a hand on her back. "Even though we don't remember most of our past, we remember how to kick butt." Paul let out a yell as he lunged at them, grabbing at Max. She rolled to the left, while Alec rolled to the right. "Paul, you need to calm, man. We can talk this out like normal adults."

"What's going on here!" Dr. Brooks voice called out, from behind them, and Alec and Max froze slowly turning to face him. "Are you two fighting him again? He's on medication. You could hurt him."

"Doctor, you don't want to lecture us right now," Alec said, as he returned his attention back on Paul. "Because we're not the ones who took the guards are we Paul?" Paul let out a grin as he came up and grabbed a hold of Max and began to drag her towards the door. "Paul, let her go."

"No, she's mine." Max locked eyes with Alec and she went limp in Paul's arms. Paul almost dropped her. "What?" He shot a glance down at Max and she took the moment to slam an elbow into his face. He released her and she quickly made her way over to Alec's side. He put a hand on her back and felt her tremble. "Now that wasn't fair." It was then that Paul noticed that Dr. Brooks had joined them. "Well hello there, Dr. Brooks, you and I have to talk. Them meds you put me on, didn't work. I still want to hurt them."

"Are you sure about that Paul?" Dr. Brooks asked as he started to walk towards him, only to have Alec stop him with an arm to his chest. "What is it now?"

"Look at his eyes doc?" Alec said, as he shot him a look. "Normal ones aren't red."

"Paul, is what he's saying true?" Brooks asked.

"Yeah, idiot," Paul sneered, as he looked over at them. "Now I'm going to just walk out of here. I've got people to see. People to talk to. People who will want to know about these freaks."

"Paul, stop," Brooks ordered, as he put out his hand. "You can't leave here. You're not well. We're here to help you."

"I'm perfectly fine, Doctor," Paul snapped, as he shot the X5s another look. "It's them who are not fine. I'm getting out of here, if I have to walk over your dead body." That got the Doctor to freeze in his tracks. "I knew you would see it my way."

"Paul, you can't go out there." He growled as he lunged for Brooks only to slam into Alec. Alec spun around slammed a kick into his back. Paul slammed hard into floor. "Okay, that was fast."

"Yeah, I know," Alec said, as he quickly jumped to his feet, and Max came to his side. "Doctor, I don't think the pills you got him on are working."

"I kinda figured that one out, Alec," Brooks snapped, and the X5 simply glanced at him. "Why don't you guys just got find Alicia? I'll have my guards take care of him. You two did enough damage all ready."

"We didn't do anything," Alec started, only to be silenced, by Max, who began to start pushing him down the hallway. "Evil idiot."

They were halfway down the hallway when Brook picked up his cell phone and made a phone call. "White, we got problems." Both X5s froze in their tracks. "Okay, they don't know. It's all good. See you soon." He hung up the phone and shot a glance down the hallway to see that the X5s had stopped in their tracks. "What are you doing?"

"We don't know where Alicia is at this time of day?" Max said, as she turned to face Dr. Brooks.

"She's in her office," Brooks said, as his guards came up to help him with Paul.

"Thanks," Max said, as they turned and left them alone. "Alec, we have trouble. White is coming. We need to get out of here."

"I know. We need to talk to Alicia and figure out what to do." They then headed off to talk to Alicia.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

Alicia looked up when the two X5s walked into her office. "Hey guys," she muttered, as they sat down on the couch across from her desk. "You're here early."

"We had a run in with a red-eyed Paul," Alec replied, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Alicia's head snapped up at his comment. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Oh, we're fine. I think the guards that he took down, will be a little sore."

Alicia let out a sigh, as she looked over at the X5s with a concerned look. "I bet that Dr. Brooks isn't all that happy."

"No, not really." Max then froze at the sound of a knock on the door and Alicia got up to answer the door. They were surprised to see that it was a young man standing there. "Dalton?"

"You know him?" Alicia asked, as she turned to face the two X5s.

"Yeah, we do," Max said, as she quickly got to her feet and went up to the young man. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Ma'am," he replied, as he looked up at the two X5s with a touch of concern in his eyes. "I was sent by Mole to see how guys were doing, since Logan wouldn't tell us the exact reason why you guys were here."

"Mole?" Alicia asked, as she returned to her seat behind the desk, as Alec came up and hugged Dalton. "A friend of yours?"

"You could say that," Alec replied, with a small smile. "He's one of us. He runs TC while we're gone."

"TC?"

"Terminal City, where we set up a place for those who are like us to live," Max replied, as she looked over at Dalton, and she then froze. "Oh, God. That reminds me. Brooks said something about White earlier."

"White's coming here?" Dalton asked, with fear in his tone and he quickly looked towards the door. "I don't really want to be here when White comes."

"Yeah, neither do I," Alec added, as he looked over at Alicia. "Did you learn anything about the hospital?"

"No," she replied. "I'm still looking into it. They are being really tight about letting me gain information about you too. Seems your friend Logan Cale talk to them about it and they won't let anyone talk to them about you two."

"Oh, how thoughtful of him. We could always break into their file room and get it ourselves."

"That last time I checked, is illegal." A smirk crossed both X5s' faces. "Like that's stopped you before." A knock came from the door and it opened to reveal Logan. "Ah, Mr. Cale, how are you this morning?"

"Dalton, what are you doing here?" Logan asked him, as he stepped into the room.

"He just came to see us," Alec pointed out, as he slid an arm around the young man's shoulders, pulling the young man away from Logan. "Is that a crime? He missed us, so he came all this way to see us. We're really happy that he came. We've missed him. We're psyched that he's here. Now we can kinda catch up with all that things that has happened on at home."

"Not all has happened on at home," Logan replied, as he shot a glare at Dalton, and Alec felt him shiver. "Nothing for you guys to worry about. All you guys have to worry about is getting better. Nothing else. I've taken care of everything else."

"Yeah, like our medical records?" Alec asked, as he shot Max a look. "We've been trying to figure out our memories from the crash on our own, and it seems that we can't remember the hospital visit, and it seems that those records have some sort of lock but on them, by no other than you. Do you want to tell us why?"

"It's for you guys' best interest. I had to do what was best for you guys."

"Um, Logan, we can take care of our selves."

"You guys can't remember every much of your past. How can you guys take care of yourselves?"

"We can do a fairly good enough job of taking care of yourselves. We don't need you to hold our hands."

Anger flashed through Logan's eyes and Alec bit his bottom lip to keep from smirking. "I'm not. It's just that I care too much for Max to see her get hurt because you're so stupid. It was your fault that she got hurt in the first place."

"Logan, stop this at once," Max said, causing both of them to turn and look over at her. Alicia turned to look at her as well. "It wasn't his fault. It wasn't mine either. It was a well planned mission. The only thing we didn't plan for was White waiting for us. It was an ambush. We could have fought him, but CeCe was hurt and so was the others. So we did what we could to survive. Alec and I fought them to give them the chance to get out of there to survive."

"And you ended up here?"

"Yeah, with no memories of what happened, with White coming."

Logan's eyes grew wide with the mention of White. "White's coming. Are you sure?"

"Yes, We over heard Dr. Brooks on his cell phone this morning talking to White."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Logan," Alec said, as he looked at him, as he started to usher Dalton past him. "X5s have really good hearing. White is coming. And we are going to figure out a way to not be here when we comes. So we'll be seeing you. Dr. Alicia, we'll talk with ya later." Then he and Dalton slipped out the door.

Max turned to face Logan. "Max, we need to talk," Logan said, as he turned to face her.

"I know," she said, as she slid a hand through her hair. "I know."

"I'll leave you two be," Alicia said, as she got up and followed Alec and Dalton out of the room.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter udated. So sorry for the delay. I'll try to write sooner. Been swamped.**

* * *

"So Logan, what do you need to talk to me about?" Max asked, as she turned to face him. "Is this about White?" She then watched as he began to pace around the room, looking like he was trapped, looking out of place.

"What about him?" Logan asked, as he turned to face her.

"He's coming her, apparently," she replied, as she took a few steps back away from him, needing space. "Seems that him and Dr. Brooks have been becoming close buds since the time Alec and I have been here. Plus there has been the trouble we have been having with Paul."

"Paul? Who's Paul?'

"Yeah, Paul, is this our resident who has this amazing strength and red eyes. You've meet him before. He threw me across the hall." She watched him take in the information and didn't even blink. "But I'm betting you all ready knew that he was here from the start, and just didn't care. You just thought that we could take care of our selves."

"Well I'm sure that you did."

"Yeah, we did. I have Alec to watch my back."

"You always do."

"And what's what supposed to mean?" Max crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at him.

"It doesn't mean anything, Max."

"Yeah, it does, or you wouldn't have brought it up." She ran a hand through her hair and smiled. "You're jealous of him. That's it. Something happened between us, that caused us to break apart and Alec and I got together even if we didn't mean to. We're not that close, but there's bonding between us. Like we were in a unit or something like that."

"Or something like that." Logan shook his head and looked over at her. "So what about Paul. Did he hurt you?"

"No, we took him down. We got into some trouble with Dr. Brooks for taking him down. Seems you can't fight other residents, even when it is self defense."

"Well, Dr. Brooks is a smart man. He doesn't want the other residents getting hurt."

"Well, I don't want getting hurt, either. Paul has a tendency of going after X5s. He seems to think that they are evil and need to be killed." She tugged at the end of her hair. "And I don't like getting thrown up against walls all the much."

"I'm sure a lot of people don't." Just then the door busted open and Alec and Dalton slipped inside. "Do you mind, we were talking?"

"Yeah, we got problems," Alec began, as he came up to Max's side. It was then that Max noticed that Dalton was holding his side.

"What happened?" Max asked, as she went over to Dalton's side and quickly lifted his shirt to reveal a knife wound. "You were injured. How?"

"Now's not the time to lie, buddy," Alec said, as he looked down at Dalton. "You nearly passed out on me in the hall. I had to get him out of the hall, because Dr. Brooks was coming this way and I didn't want him to start asking questions."

"Good idea," Max replied, as she looked up at Dalton again. "What's going on?"

"Noting," Dalton answered, as he looked up at the X5s.

"Alec, go get Dr. Alicia. I'm sure she can help us. I don't want Dr. Brooks looking at him, but I trust Alicia."

"I'm on it," the X5 said with a smile, as he quickly left the room, giving Logan a quick look before leaving the room.

"What was that for?" Logan asked, as Max helped Dalton up on the desk.

"What was what for?" Max asked, as she looked over at him, returning her attention back to Dalton. He was starting to shake and she didn't know if it was because he was cold or if it was because he was scared. "Dalton, why didn't you tell us you were hurt?"

"If a solider points out that they are hurt, they point out their weakness," Dalton responded, as he kept his eyes trained on his shoes, not wanting to look into her eyes to see the hurt there. "I failed, I know."

"No, Dalton, you didn't fail," Max said, as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You just were scared and didn't tell anyone because you didn't want us to get hurt. You heard about White and didn't know what to think."

"White's not coming here, he's not that stupid," Logan said, interrupting the moment between Dalton and Max, causing Dalton to jump and Max shot Logan a harsh glare that would have scared most men. "He'll come when you're not expecting him." Just then the door opened and Alec and Alicia slipped inside. Alec had a set of backpacks and jackets with him. "Going on a trip, Alec?"

"Well, we kinda have to," Alec replied, as he ushered Alicia towards Dalton. "Alicia, we need you to help our friend Dalton here."

"What happened?" she asked him, as she looked at the knife wound. "You were stabbed."

"That's the assumption," Logan said, as he went to the door. "Why do you have to go on a trip, Alec?"

"Well, our buddy White's here with a few of his buddies," Alec responded as Alicia tended to Dalton's wound. "And I don't really want to fight him right now."

Max's face fell at the mention of White's man and her eyes quickly connected with Alec's. "White's here," she stuttered, as she looked over at Logan then back to Dalton and Alicia. "We gotta get out of here. We're not back to our normal selves yet. Dr. Brooks has been giving us something that has been making us weaker. That's why it was hard for us to fight Paul. We could have taken him faster, double team, than we did."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Alec said, as Alicia came up to their sides. "Is he going to be okay, Doc?"

"Yeah, he's a strong," she answered, as she looked up at them. "I'm sorry for all that has happened."

"It wasn't your fault, Doc. Don't worry, we'll take care of him. Us Xs take care of our kind."

"Hphmm." Logan muttered, as he looked out the door only to freeze as he spotted Dr. Brooks and White heading down the hallway. "Um, White's coming."

"Max, we gotta go now," Alec said, as he tossed her a coat. "It was nice being here, but I prefer TC to this place." He then slipped on his coat and smiled. "It's good to have my stuff back."

"You do look like a bike messengers," Alicia pointed out, as she looked up at them. "No wonder you blend so well in."

"It's a good thing." Alec went over the window and broke it out. "Okay, we leave now." He motioned for Dalton to come over to his side. "Logan you coming?" Logan shook his head no. "Okay, won't ask you again. Doc?"

"You're asking me to come?" Alicia was stunned. "Why?"

"Cause we could use a good doc like you back at TC." Max looked over at Alec in shock and confusion at him asking Alicia to come with him and then it dawned on her why he had asked her. White wasn't one to leave people behind to be asked about his presence. He then looked over at Alicia. "So what you say, Doc?"

"I don't know," Alicia said, as she looked around, the X5 saw fear in her eyes. "I can't leave the patients. They need me."

"Not really," Logan muttered, causing them to turn to look at them. "They are really not as bad as you think, Doctor."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Alicia mumbled, as she turned to face the X5s. "All right, I'm coming with you. On one condition."

"Just one?" Alec asked, as he arched an eyebrow at the young doctor. "Usually they have more than one condition or term, never just one."

"Alec," Max warned, as she came up to Alicia's side. "Okay, Doc, what are your terms?"

"You have to help me get my son," Alicia said, as she looked over at Logan. "He's here."

"He's here. Why would he be here?" Logan asked, as he looked around. "This is the last place you would want your son to be."

"On the contrary. It's the safest place I could find for him."

"He was always closest to her side," Max said, as she looked over at Logan. "She could keep an eye on him when she was at work. She knew what she was doing, Logan."

"Seems about right," Alicia said, as she turned to look at them. "Think you can get him out without that White person catching you guys?"

Both Alec and Max shot her a smile. "We're X5s," Alec smirked, as they headed for the door. "We can do much better than that."

"Meaning?"

"We can get us all out of here, without getting caught," Alec whispered, as they slid out of the door.

Just as the door shut, Alicia turned to face the door. "I don't think I even told them, what my son looked like or who he was."

"That might be a problem," both Logan and Dalton said, as they looked over at her.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me that you thought. Please Review. Zippy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another new chapter. I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry for it. It's just taken me a while to get back into this story. I'm update the next chapter real soon. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

"Max, we may have a slight problem," Alec whispered to her, as they made their ways down the hallway.

"Alec, we don't have the time to talk," Max hissed back at him, only to have him grab her arm, and yank her back as a guard walked by. "Okay, what's the problem?"

"Do you know what her son's name is or what he looks like?" Alec asked, as he looked down at her. She looked far too tempting, curled up against his chest.

"Come on, we need to go, we don't have much time." They continued to walk down the hallway. "We might need to go back and ask Alicia about her son."

"I can do that," Alec said, only to pause when a movement came out of the corner of his eye and a small body launched itself at him. He caught a young boy around six around the waist and held him back. "Okay, a boy."

"You must be Alec," the boy said, as he looked up at him and he then looked over at Max. "And you must be Maxie. Mommy's said so much about you."

"She has?" Alec said, as he set the boy down. "And your mommy would be whom?"

"Dr. Alicia is my mommy," the boy said, as he looked up at the two X5s. "Don't be silly." He then looked around. "Where is she?"

"We'll take you to her."

"You would do that. The others don't ever take me to her."

"Well, we'll take her to her. We're good friends of hers and we're not like those others."

"Cool," the boy said, as he looked up at Max. "So that's Max. Wow. She's even cutier than I thought."

"I know," Alec replied, as they headed back towards the office. They were almost there, when someone grabbed for the boy, knocking the X5s down to the ground. "What the hel..." Max and Alec jumped to their feet and turned around to face Paul. "Paul? Not this again. We can't go around meeting up like this, Paul. It's not good for our reputations."

"Help me..." the boy cried out, as he reached out for them, as he struggled to free himself from Paul. "Please don't allow him to hurt me. Please."

"You are not going anywhere, Simon," Paul snarled at the boy. "You're coming with us."

"Oh, I don't think so," Max taunted, as she came up towards Paul. "Cause the way I see it, Paulie, you're gonna have to go through me to get to him."

"That's not going to be a problem this time, 452," a voice called out, and the X5s froze, as their eyes moved from Paul to a man standing behind him. "Because it's not Paul that you have to worry about."

"Ames White, was wondering when you would show your snakelike appearance," Max said, as she turned to face him. "What took you so long? Get lost?"

"I see your humor is still in tack even if all your memory isn't," he snarled, as he took a step towards them, and they took a step back away from him with the boy. "I'm just here to collect 452 and the boy, 494. You can go back to the others, unharmed."

Alec chuckled, as he shot Max a smiled. "Why I don't I believe him?" he asked her, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, that's right, it's White. The one who put the explosive device in the back of my head."

"Fine, have it your way." Figures came up from behind White and there came the sound of guns cocking. "It could have been easy."

"Yeah, it could have been, sorry Paulie," Alec said, as he slammed Paul into the wall, knocking him out. "Max, now would be a good time to remember some out our X5 training."

"I'm starting to," she said, as she looked back at White. "Seeing him, it's all starting to slowly coming back. And not all nice ones."

"Oh, we've had some nice talks, 452," White sneered, as he looked at her. "About you who you are. Don't you remember those?"

"Yeah, something about me not having any junk DNA or something along those lines," Max tossed back at him.

"We have got to get out of here, Maxie," Simon cried out to her. "Cause if we don't we're not going to get out of here ever."

White then took a step towards them. "You're not going anywhere," he snapped.

"You're not but we are," Alec said, as he slid an arm around Simon and nodded to Max. They then blurred down the hallway. They busted through the office door, causing Logan and Alicia to jump to their feet in horror. "Okay, we got to go. Now. White is right behind us."

"So you brought him here?" Logan asked, as they went to the window. "That's not so smart."

"Mommy," Simon cried out, as he through his arms around Alicia. "You're okay."

"Yes, Simon, I'm fine," she answered, as she looked up at the X5s. "We're coming with you. We can't stay here now."

"Fine," Max said, as she nodded to Alec who went over to the window and busted it out. "Alec, you could have just opened it."

"Yeah, I know," he said, as he looked at the window. "I just relized that."

"He always does that," Logan said to Alicia, as he helped her get Simon into his coat. "Thinks before he acts."

"Yeah, but he's quick on his feet," Alec called out. "Which is a good thing about now? Doc, let's go. Dalton, grabbed the kid." Alec snagged Alicia's arm and helped her out the window, as Dalton took up Simon's arm. Max turned to look at Logan. "Max, we gotta jet."

"You can't stay here, Logan," she said to him. "He'll kill you."

"Go," Logan said, as he gave her a hard shove towards the window. Max's shoulder connected with the frame and she went head first out of the window. Alec barely caught her, as she fell to the ground.

"Logan?" Max whispered, as she looked up at the window.

"He stayed behind Maxie," Alec whispered to her, as he set her on her feet. "I'm sorry."

"I know, there's no other way. We have got to go." They then grabbed onto Alicia's arm. "Come on." They then took off along the wall. "Dalton, please tell me you brought friends with you?"

"Um, I might have," Dalton said, as he looked over at them.

"Oh, that's good to know," Alec said as he looked over at Max. "Now I wonder who."

"Oh, no you really don't," a familiar voice called out, from behind them, causing them to jump, and Alec and Max broke out into a grin. Alec moved forward and dragged Biggs into a tight hug. "Hey, easy, X5 here, needing to breath." Alec let him go, and Max went up to Biggs and gave him a hug, not nearly as strong as Alec's. "It's good to see you as well, Maxie. We missed you both as well."

"So we jet now?" Max asked as angry voices were heard from the window.

"Yeah, we jet," Alec said, as they took off for TC.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Steph.**


End file.
